


Before We Start The Day

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Magnus’ family surprises him for his birthday





	Before We Start The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/gifts).



> Magnus deserves happiness and it’s his birthday so I decided to give it to him. 
> 
> This is for the wonderful and beautiful [Bagell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell) who’s birthday is also today!! Ily 
> 
> Title is from Good Morning by John Legend!!

Magnus wakes up to the warmth of sunlight on his skin as he comes to consciousness and smiles into his pillow without opening his eyes.

His hand unconsciously slips to the left side of the bed, reaching for Alec’s warm skin but his hand falls disappointingly onto the sheets.

When he slips his eyes open with a frown he finds Alec’s side of the bed empty and unmade. He frowns at the bed for a second before sitting up running a hand through his sleep rumpled hair. 

As he slowly wakes up he hears the sound of voices from the kitchen and smiles to himself when he hears the low rumble of Alec’s laugh float in through the hall. 

The sound gives him motivation to slide out of bed, magicking on his robe as he walks out of the room. 

When he makes it to the kitchen doorway, he’s greeted with a sight that makes his heart swell fondly in his chest. 

Caleb and Olivia are facing away from the doorway, attention fixed intently on whatever they’re mixing in a bowl. They’re still dressed in pajamas and seem to be bickering quietly.

And then there’s Alec, standing next to the table with his hip leaning against the counter. His face is soft and amused from where we stands watching the two of them, bowls of chopped vegetables waiting in both his hands. 

“Ollie, you  _ know  _ Papa doesn’t like tomatoes in his omelette,” Caleb says and Magnus watches Alec try and hide an amused laugh into his arm. 

Olivia rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, magicking the bowl of tomatoes onto the counter behind them. 

“Bossy,” she says, but her brown eyes are glittering as she watches her brother carefully mix the eggs. 

Alec turns to put the bowls he’s holding down and sees Magnus before the kids do. They’re too busy whispering and laughing as they pour the eggs into a pan to notice Alec’s attention has shifted from them. 

Alec bites his lips and smiles softly when he sees Magnus and Magnus can’t help but smile dopily back. Alec is soft in pajama bottoms and a thin v neck and the sunlight from the kitchen windows shines around him like a halo.

Magnus presses his lips to hold back a laugh as Alec puts a finger to his lips and flicks his eyes to the kids before gesturing wildly for Magnus to go back to bed.

Magnus has to fight the urge to go up and kiss Alec. Instead he turns on his heel and makes his way back to the bedroom.

He doesn’t want to spoil the kids’ surprise after all. 

Twenty minutes later, he hears the door creek open and sits up in bed to see Caleb walk into the room, holding a tray piled with pancakes, fruit and eggs

Olivia is close behind him holding a tall glass of orange juice and wearing a bright grin that makes her brown eyes twinkle. 

Alec walks in last and Magnus smiles softly at him over the kids’ heads. 

“Happy Birthday Papa!” Caleb and Olivia say in one voice and Magnus feels tears spring to his eyes involuntarily. The two of them, especially Caleb, have only just started calling him Papa instead of Magnus and it still warms his heart in the best way everytime he hears it. 

Caleb places the tray of food on his lap and Olivia puts the orange juice on the bedside table 

“Do you like it?” Olivia asks eagerly, eyes wide and earnest. 

“We made it ourselves and we didn’t even use magic,” Caleb chimes in.

“I love it,” Magnus says around the emotion built up in his throat and smiles wider when both kids light up. 

_ God he loves them. _

He pats the spot next to him on the bed and they both eagerly climb in next to him, one leaned into either side. 

As they argue about what Magnus should try first (Caleb enthusiastically insists the omelette while Olivia makes a compelling argument about leaving the best for last and starting with the fruit), Magnus looks back to the door to see Alec still leaning against the doorway watching them with a softness in his eyes that only ever surfaces when he’s looking at him family. 

“Get over here, you,” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes, voice coming out soft and fond even though he doesn’t intend it to. 

Alec rolls his eyes back at him but he pushes off of the wall and comes to sit on the edge of the bed. When he’s seated, he holds out a red rose seemingly out of nowhere and smiles slightly. 

“For you,” he says, looking up at Magnus through his eyelashes, “from me.” 

Somehow the force of love in Magnus’ chest expands even more as he takes the rose and brings it to his nose to smell. 

“I love you,” he breathes and leans forwards to press a lingering kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Ew,” Caleb complains and shares a look with Olivia who returns his sentiment with a grimace.

Magnus laughs as he pulls away and places the rose on the bedside table. 

“Thank you, all of you,” he says softly. 

He smiles at them with happiness alight in his chest before pulling his kids close and pressing another kiss to his husband’s lips for good measure. 

Happy Birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked Caleb and Olivia because I have now fallen in love with them and you can expect another fic about their backstory in the near future <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
